FanGame:Monster Hunter Project Gigas
Monster Hunter Project Gigas, which is also known as Monster Hunter Genesis, is a MH Game of an Alt. (Alternate) Gen. Its origin idea was created way back in 2012 by Setheo. The idea was to create a MH Fanon exclusive related MH game, meaning no official content of the main Series would be available beside mechanics and such. *Release date NA: ??? *Release date EU: ??? Monster Info * # Small Monsters: 20 * # Large Monsters: 77 * # Monsters in total: 97 General Info *The new monster classes Mollusk, ' Behemoth' and Rooted Wyvern will be introduced in Monster Hunter Project Gigas. *'There are no official Monsters from Capcom of the main seriesaside from small creatures such as Neopterons and Herbivores.' Lore The story takes place in a parallel universe of MH, where the Great Dragon War took place a bit later than in the original MH Universe, meaning there have been more Dragons and other creatures evolved before they went extinct. Now MH Project Gigas takes place after a second Great Dragon War, couple of thousands years later. This means that the wyvern and creatures we have known so far went completly extinct, besides of a few species, everything that was gained after the first Great Wyvern War went lost, again. Humans now had to start from scratch and rebuild villages as also cities, while still being in danger from wild animals, wyvern, dragons and the alike. While some Volks went out and rebuilt their homes and living in safety some prefered to wander back to their origins, hence the ruins of their past ancestors. The problem was though that these places are being ruled by new fearsome creatures. Starting as a hunter in this game the player gets to chose between 6 Continents where to start. Each place has its own unique settings, lore and function. While some villages have some materials missing or just being rare, others materials are in abundance. Depending on the place a player has chosen, the story/quest lines may vary a bit. Gallery/External Links *Gigas Maps *Early Concept Artworks Notes *Although it was created by Setheo, many other users such as Democide, Narwhaler, Yukiherz, Dry-Bawful, Dino and Chaoarren contributed to this project due to its size *Monster Hunter Project Gigas will not have Hunter Arts such as MHX/MHGen had (due to story line). *Swimming and Mounting as also climbing mechanics are available. *MHPG would be playable on Switch and N3DS *MHPG would have Online function on N3DS, meaning players who only have a N3DS would still be able to play with others who are on the Switch. *There are be Low Rank, High Rank, G Rank (G1, G2 and G3) and Special Permit (Advanced G) Quests *Prowler Mode will be available in MHPG. *Poogie is able now able to follow to quests and drop items by random during the hunt. (Like in Frontier) *New Elements/Ailments and Statuses **Hybrid Elements **Multiple Elements Category:Fan Game Category:Monster Hunter Project Gigas Category:Setheo